


Counting Down

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has no counting left to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down

**Title:** Counting Down  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry!Gen  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry has no counting left to do.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Counting  
 **Notes:** Written for the harry100 community on Live Journal

It was the first summer after the war, and Harry was left wondering what to do with himself. Sure, there was rebuilding to do, and he would do his fair share to help. But there was no calendar to mark off his days. That's how he had spent every summer since he was 11, counting down the days until he could go back to Hogwarts.

Now, there was no going back. His time at Hogwarts was over. He'd closed that chapter of his life, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. For Harry, Hogwarts would always be home.


End file.
